SpecialDinosaur
SpecialDinosaur started making Roblox videos when he was 13 years old. These videos mostly consisted of let's plays and some tips and tutorials. During the year of 2015, Special was inactive on YouTube and Roblox. Two years after his YouTube channel was made, he started a new adventure by pending for VAC. SpecialDinosaur joined VAC in February 2015, and made his first Vaktovian-related video (a Vaktovian game night) exactly one week after joining, then uploaded it the next day. Shortly after becoming an L2, in March, he uploaded his next video, "IF LORD VAKTUS DON'T TRUST YOU, IM GON SHOOT YOU!" , which was then submitted to codruler, who was a Captain at the time. Codruler had also recently started a project called "Vaktovian Film Committee", which, in theory, was a good idea. The concept of the group was that there were going to be Directors who would shout-out whenever they made a new video. This didn't work so well, because of the low activity of viewers (non-director members of the group) and of the directors themselves. (The directors at the time were br5d, Flammavir, and Roullette) After showing ILVDTY,IGSY to codruler, codruler instructed Special to make one more video to gain his acceptance to becoming a Director. In three days, Special uploaded his next video,"sneakee raiderz at smo". This was inspired by raiders who don't actually fight there way into the base. This video was sent to codruler, and codruler reluctantly promoted him to Director. Codruler liked the video, but it wasn't exactly what he was looking for. He told Special that he wanted him to make a skit. In only 4 days, Special released his first skit, "VAC Stranger Safety Guide". Codruler was very pleased with this one. As a director, Special actively tried to recruit new members to join the Vaktovian Film Committee by encouraging people to join in his videos and always leaving a link to the group in his descriptions, but because he was the only Director attempting to recruit, the group never picked up over 25 members. From there, Special uploaded skits, while at the same time trying to graduate. Special earned L3 on March 3rd, 2016, which at the time was the final level that a VAC could achieve before graduation. Special failed his graduation test. (I don't want to go into too much detail here, but let's just say LordEvolution gave Special the shaft.) After failing the GT, Special was demoted to L2R, and remained that rank for a long time. At first, Special was really motivated to train hard and redeem himself, but as the VAC system kept changing, Special grew more and more inactive. It was in this time period where Special adopted his classic VAC look. On December 10th, 2016, Special left VAC. The next day he uploaded a video called "unfinishedprojects.mp4" which was consisted of two videos that he was working on before he left. Special's blurb prior to leaving VAC was: . :L2 Dynoe Symaen Forrester: . . :VAK Career: . Pended for EP: 12/16/15 Accepted into EP: 12/19/15 (codruler) Accepted in VAC: 2/7/16 (codruler/Scelus) Earned L2: 2/28/16 (PoIonium/LordEvolution) Became a Vaktovian Director: 3/6/16 (codruler) Invited to Symaen Family: 3/29/16 Earned L3: 3/31/16 (PoIonium) Demoted to L2R: 4/24/16 Promoted to L2: 8/29/16 ____________________________ http://youtube.com/TheSpecialDino You can send me video suggestions if you want. You can also request to be in one of my videos- I may try to work you in, but I'm not promising anything. Category:People